Scissors
by Gianni Lee
Summary: Nightcrawler and his girlfriend have found a new way to enjoy the Danger Room. M for adult content. Kurt&OC Please R&R.


**Scissors**

Disclaimer (aka "Boring Legal Stuff")"

"Nightcrawler" (aka "Kurt Wagner") is the proprietary character of Marvel Entertainment, Inc. ("Marvel"). Neither I, nor this story, are affiliated with Marvel or any of their associates or subsidiaries, nor I do not receive any monetary compensation from the publication of this narrative. Please note if I were affiliated with Marvel, Kurt would have gotten a lot more action and I would have still written this story.

A/N: All of the German in this story were translated on Free2Professional translations ( so if I'm wrong…I'm blaming them. Not that I can complain too much, it's a free service!

* * *

The first thing Kurt became aware of was that he was he was laying on something cold; however, when he moved to sit up he quickly realized that his hands had been securely shackled over his head, he also realized that the ice cold shackles were also about his ankles. He looked about, he was strapped to a metal examination table, his tail whipped wildly, striking the metal table like a whip. The door opened and Kurt's head snapped to see who was entering the sterile, bright room.

"You're awake. Good." She said; he had a moment to admire her delicious form. Her long shapely legs were accented by the short, tight, white skirt which hugged the curve of her hips. The white top she wore was short enough expose the smooth flat midriff; she slowly walked to him, obviously hiding something behind her back.

"What's going on?" he asked. She only smiled an evil grin; her eyes gleamed mischievously as she closed the distance. Once she was next to the table she held up a pair of scissors, the gleam in her ice blue eyes never changing.

"Vas ist das?" He asked, almost nervously.

"These?" she innocently asked, opening the closing the scissors. "These are scissors. Simple, plain, ordinary scissors." She responded, dragging the tips of the scissors up his chest. With amazing grace and agility she leapt onto the table, straddling his waist. "Nothing more." She dragged the scissors down his chest. "Nothing less." She said, cutting into his uniform, just below his navel. He winced and gasped as the cold metal pressed against his abdomen. "Just a little tool…." She continued, intently watching the metal blades devour the cloth "for cutting fabric." With a final snip the front of his uniform was open from navel to neck. She slipped her free hand under his uniform and ran her hand across his chest. She smiled contently at the sensation of his velvety fur against her palm. She had to use both hands to push open his uniform, exposing more of his fur covered body.

"What's going on?" he repeated.

"Think of it as…. a physical examination." She said, running the cold metal over his nipples, a hiss of air escaped his teeth. "And if you don't flinch…." She now gently ran the blades over and around his left nipple, as though to cut it off, his hands clenched into fists and he held his breath. He closed his golden eyes; his heart was pounding in anticipation of indescribable pain. "You won't get hurt." She said, savoring his fear she moved the sharp blade over his pecks, down his belly, finally placing the closed tip of the scissors into her mouth, he let his breath out in a ragged sigh and unclenched his fists, but his heart was still racing and adrenaline coursed through him. She dropped to all four, hovering over him; she had curved her back until her breasts barely touched his chest. Her long platinum blonde hair, streaked with electric blue, fell over her shoulders to frame her face. She pulled the scissors from her mouth.

"Afraid?" she purred into his ear.

"Ja..." he started, but she prevented any further words, by placing the closed blades over his lips. She lowered her body further resting her weight upon him. His tail, acting on his own, wrapped itself about her firm thigh, the spade idly playing with the garter straps.

"Herr Wagner…" she purred into his right ear, a shiver ran down his spine as she spoke. Scissors moved down his lips and over his chin "I am not here to hurt you." She ran the blades down his throat following the blades progress with those pale blue eyes. He was transfixed on her face, delicate, elfish features; the high cheeks and delicate curve of her jaw line down to the cute sweetheart lips. Her small thin nose seemed to compliment the large pale blue, almost white eyes. He was captivated by her eyes, the dark blue ring surrounding the bluish white iris, like a husky dog; pale eyes which rolled up and locked onto his glowing yellow eyes. "But if you do not remove your tail from under my skirt, I might enjoy hurting you." She brought the scissors into view and twisted it just right to create a sinister glint of light off the polished surface.

"Ah…verzeihen mich, it has a mind of its own sometimes." He said nervously, willing his tail to unravel itself from her leg as she sat back up, running the open scissors down her chest in an absent mindedly manner as she watched his tail.

Once she was content with the direction his tail was moving, she beginning to cut the right sleeve. "Verzeihen mich." She said, with another long clip, revealing more indigo fur that she simply had to feel under her hands. "Verzeihen mich." She rolled her tongue around the words around like candy, her voice blending with the soft, rhythmic sound of threads being severed by the grind of metal.

"Translation." She eloquently ordered, resting her weight on her free hand in order to finish opening the sleeve, her bust now hovering over his face, most distracting. He had wonderful view of cleavage. Soft warm curves delicately framed by dainty white lace and baby-pink satin, her smooth flawless skin the color of the moon. His golden eyes drank in the soft, gently swell of her breast and could almost feel their firmness in his hands. His body began reacting to unspoken desires as he watched her breasts as she breathed.

"Vas?" He barely uttered, aware that she had said something, but unsure of what she said. She looked down and noticed where his attention was, she sat back, resting her weight on his hips, raising an amused eyebrow to the evidence of his lust.

"Herr Wagner." She said, in a purely business tone, drawing his attention to her face. She shifted her weight ever so slightly, teasing him. "You are not the only mutant in this room." She informed, closing the scissors with an angry snip. "Allow me to educate you. They call me Siberia..." she blew softly onto the metal blades, her breath coming out in an icy fog, instantly chilling the metal. "Care to guess why?" she asked pressing the frosty metal to his right nipple, he gasped and arched his back, hands clenching as his tail thrashing wildly until it again found her thigh and wrapped tightly, almost painfully, about her leg.

"You know, its probably numb by now, I could easily snip it off." She warned, again lowering her weight until her chest was resting on his, as she spoke in his ear, the cold scissors; however, did not move.

"Bitte….nein." he gasped.

"Translation: Verzeihen mich." She again ordered, this time more forcefully.

"Forgive me. It means forgive me." He gasped.

"Now that wasn't too hard, now was it?" She cooed she closed her mouth over his nipple, gently biting and tracing it with her tongue. Her mouth was like fire, he pulled against the restraints only to find the attempt to be futile. His breath came out in soft grunts, as his back arched even more. When she finally pulled her mouth away, he was again gasping and panting, he straightened his back, resting back on the metal table.

"Herr Wagner." She said, cutting the other sleeve, choosing to ignore his tail for the moment as it crept a little higher on her thigh, again the spade of his tail toyed with the straps of her garter.

"Ja." He said, still trying to catch his breath, this time paying close attention to her words, despite her breasts being right in front of his nose.

"What is the German word for scissors?" she innocently asked as she continued to undress him.

"Schere." He promptly answered.

"Schere." She repeated, again sampling the word as though it were a delicacy, savoring the sensation of the word. Relishing the way it made her tongue and lips work.

"Say it again." She softly ordered. He immediately complied; she mimicked him, trying to prefect the accent. The second sleeve fell open, she ordered him to repeat the word again as she placed the scissors in her mouth and used her hands to push open the top half of his uniform. She reveled in the sensation of his silky velvet fur beneath her hands, the way the taunt muscles would slide beneath the fur, she dug her nails into his chest and raked them down, scratching the sensitive skin beneath the luxurious fur. His muscles tightened, and a guttural moan escaped his lips. His tail had wrapped itself so high on her leg that the spade tip slipped beneath her panties and gently stroked her; her threw her head back and moaned softly around the scissors in her mouth. She pulled the cutting implements from her lips, her breath coming out in quiet sighs; her soft pink tongue ran the length of the blades. Kurt watched hypnotized by the way her breasts would rise and fall with her increased breathing.

Suddenly she regained control over herself and he found scissors threatened his tail, and he willed his tail to be still, despite the distracting things her free hand was doing to him. His heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his throat; the bitter taste of adrenaline filled his mouth.

"Remove your tail from under my skirt, or I will remove it from you." She warned, applying the barest hint of pressure to make certain her point was understood. Slowly, and carefully he removed his tail, she eased the pressure, allowing him to completely remove the extra appendage from her leg. She lay on him again, her free hand still doing pleasurable things; she spoke softly in a husky voice.

"Herr Wagner, if your tail has the desire to wander again, I would suggest you find a way to restrain it." She was opening and closing the scissors close to his other ear. "Lest I find my _own_ method discourage it. Do you understand?"

"Vollständig." He stammered.

She blew on the scissors again with an icy breath. "Nein, bitte nein." He pleaded. As she ran the icy metal blades down his body, slipping them beneath the waistband, "Then answer me in English."

He had to search his mind for the right word. "Completely. I understand you completely." He quickly answered to prevent the cold metal from traveling any further south.

"Good." She said, much to his relief she removed the scissors, but surprisingly she moved forward and pressed her lips to his as she placed the still cold metal on his left nipple, his gasp of surprise muffled by her mouth. She took advantage of the situation and slipped her tongue past his teeth, gently caressing and sucking on its twin. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into that kiss. He followed her when she started to pull away, not wanting to end the kiss just yet, she had to place the cold scissors on his neck and gently push him down, as she sat up again. He was mesmerized as he watched her run the scissors up her abdomen and stopped when it snagged on the lowest button. With a little squeeze the button was free; she continued up and repeated the process with the second button. He licked his lips and swallowed hard as she continued to cut off the buttons to her shirt, his tail curled and uncurled, with the restrained desire to reach up and touch her. Two buttons left, when she inhaled the shirt opened slightly, hinting at the white lace bra beneath. She rolled her head back and sighed a low husky breath as another button came free. She pushed the shirt off her shoulders and with a slight shrug it slipped down her arms, she gracefully pulled her arms free casually dropping the shirt to the side.

She bit her bottom lip, as she cut the delicate, shell edged lace fabric from her bra, freeing her breasts from the cups without removing the bra, her breasts were heaving as she ran the scissors over the swell of her breast, then around and up to tantalize the nipple. She lowered herself and locked those intensly pale eyes with his, daring him to maintain eye contact as she ran the tip of her tongue up his body. He watched as she stopped her journey, head rolling back slightly and tongue curling back into her mouth, a small evil grin on her lips as she locked eyes with him again, he could feel her breasts resting on him as her free hand ran down his body and into the lower portion of his uniform and gripped him firmly. He moaned softly as her hand slowly traveled up and down his harddened cock, her fingers occassionally teasing the head which resulting in his hips rising off the table. In agonizingly slow, movements her fringers continued to slide from base to tip and back to base.

"Your cock is so hard." She whispered in his ear, her voice low and throaty, her lips softly brushing against his ear as she spoke.

"I'll bet the only thing you're tinking of right now, is how good it would feel to slam that cock deep inisde me." she continued, her hand never increased its pace, she whimpered softly and his body responded. "What kind of sounds would I make?" she moaned as she removed her hand and rested her hips on his. She gasped softly as his stiff body pressed to her hot core.

She made a low throaty purr, Kurt could feel her getting hotter as she spoke. "To have you fill me..." Her hips ground into his a bit more. "...to make me cry out and whimper." He rose his hips slightly, pressing into her, pulling a groan from her lips. "To make me beg." she moaned, she was breathing heavy and Kurt could feel the increase in her pulse.

"Stoppen sie nicht." He whispered, turning his head slightly to speak into her ear. She moaned softly as a shudder moved through her. She turned her head and pressed her lips to his, he was aware of her free hand sliding between them, but must to his dismay she began pleasing herself. Fingers gently playing with the clit, pulling delightful sounds from her lips.

"Use me." he softly pleaded, feeling her finger slide in and out of her, where he desperately wanted to be. Her head threw back and a cry caught in her throat, she gripped the table firmly as she rode her climax. Her head rolled forward and she looked at him with the mischievous, hungry look.

"Herr Wagner, you are most distracting." Those kissable lips curled into a smile, as she brought her fingers to his lips, gently pushing them into his mouth. He obediently sucked her sweet juices from her fingers. She used her knees to push his legs farther apart, allowing her room to kneel. She began cutting him free from the lower portion of his uniform, taking great pleasure in the gasps and flinches when she brushed the scissors against his swollen member.

"Interesting. I thought you'd be blue everywhere. I suppose the blood flow makes it purple." She commented, before running her tongue the length of his shaft. His breath caught in his throat, hips rose off the table as his tail whipped about, almost desperate to find something to wrap around. She chuckled a low throaty chuckle as she proceeded to run her tongue up around his balls, pausing occasionally to enjoy the way he'd flinch at her small bites on his inner thigh. Again he struggled against the restraints and again they held, she sat back, resting her weight on her heels, as her free hand ran up her body and cupped her breast, moaning softly as she played with the nipple. She blew on the scissors again, and ran the cold metal across her abdomen, making a cute little half gasp, half whimper, that Kurt desperately wanted to hear again, more specifically he wanted to be the cause of that sound. She cut the straps to her bra, and then finally the small pink ribbon lacing the two cups together, allowing the bra to fall freely onto the table before it slipped onto the floor. She continued to fondle her breasts with her hand, occasionally running the blades over the sensitive nipple, her blue eyes locked on his face.

She placed delicate kisses on his hardened flesh, teasing it with teeth. He was so hard it almost hurt. Her lips wrapped the head of his cock as her tongue traced its shape. Her lips slowly working their way down, then back up again. He closed his eyes and moaned. Unconsciously his tail again moved for her, but she was quick and snatched it with her free hand, gripping it tightly…scissors opening and closing in a heart stopping warning.

"Herr Wagner…" she sat up, bringing the spade up to her mouth, "I thought we had an understanding." She reminded, gently sucking and nibbling on the tip of his tail as the scissors opened and shut, angrily cutting air. Despite the threat of loosing his extra appendage, the spade was especially sensitive and her attentions to it were maddening.

"Ja. Ja machen wir." He quickly sputtered, forgetting the entire English language while under her attention. "Machen wir!" He frantically added, trying to pull his tail free, but she held fast.

"Unfortunately I don't speak German." She sighed, bringing the scissors up to the level of his tail.

"We do! We do!" he hurriedly translated.

"Then I must find my own way to discourage it."

"Nein!" He feared the worst. She smile and evil grin and gently blew cold air across the spade, then immediately warmed it with her mouth, tracing its shape with her hot tongue. He cried out and arched his back, straining against the manacles, his tried desperately to free itself from her grasp. His hips rose up into the air and hands struggled against the restraints.

"Gott im Himmel!" He cried out on the verge of sensory overload, when she finally stopped. His body relaxed again.

"Herr Wagner, I will allow you to keep your tail on one condition." She said, waiting until he had caught his breath.

"Ja?"

"Not one more German word is to escape your lips. Do you understand? Oh and to avoid confusion you might want to answer 'yes' instead of 'yeah' as the latter sounds German." His tail made one more attempt to escape, but it was half hearted, and reminded her of a tired kitten.

"Do you understand?" She repeated, lowering herself so that her firm warm breasts were resting on either side of his aching cock. She set the scissors on his abdomen and casually ran her fingers the length of his shaft.

He opened his mouth to answer, but immediately closed it again until he found the English word he was looking for. "Yes. I understand."

"Good." She massaged his still hard cock with her free hand. "It's impressive that this little incident has not affected your…physique." She commented happily, releasing his tail, and picking up the scissors again, she gently blowing a crisp breeze along his manhood, he cried out. She suddenly wrapped her mouth about him, exploring him with lips, tongue and teeth; continuing what she has started eariler. His breath quickened as his hips were gently rising and falling in time with her movements, until she suddenly decreased the temperature of her mouth. His back arched and his cries of pleasure and shock echoed off the walls. He wanted tospeak out, but the only words coming to his mind were German, instead he struggled to keep the sounds escaping his lips as groans and cries of ecstasy. She placed her hands on his hips and brought him back down the table, warming her mouth as she did so.

She sat up, licking her lips as she straddled him again. He watched as she ran her free hand up her thigh, disappearing under her skirt. He could feel her hand slip into her panties as he watched her pleasure herself again, her mouth working the scissors as they had explored him earlier.

He never wanted to a pair of scissors until that moment, watching her skillful tongue wrap about the metal. Her pants escalated into moans as her hand began working faster, her body subtly rising and falling as her pleasure mounted. He could feel her heat and raised his hips to press his hard cock against her; she threw her head back, the scissors traveled down her body and under her skirt. With a few well places cuts her panties were gone, she dropped the scissors on the table then gripped him in her hand.

"Please." He whispered.

"Tell me what you want." She ordered, allowing only the head of his cock to enter. He was struggling to remember English he'd been using for years.

"I want inside you." His German accent sounded unusually heavy, even to his own ears as he spoke in a low whisper. He slipped easily into her with a lound groan, as that cute sound escaped her lips. He focused on her body. Moving in rhythm of her body rising and falling, he took pleasure in the feeling of her muscles about him contracting and relaxing. His tail finally seemed content to curl and uncurl in pleasure, as he listened her breathing increase. He watched as her breasts bounce as she would rise and fall on him repeatidly.

"Kurt." She moaned softy, increasing her pace. He closed his eyes and focused on the friction of her body against his. Her hot juices flowing down his cock and over his balls, as the most exquisit sounds escaped her lips. The feel of her impaling herself on his erect cock, he was so close, but wanted to hold off until she came first.

"Bitte." He whispered under his breath, hoping her climax was soon.

"Was that German?" she managed to ask between gasps and moans.

"No, you're hearing things. Don't stop." He said quickly in one breath, his tail wrapped about her tiny waist to encourage her to continue moving; an unspoken request she intended to comply. He could feel her tighten and knew she was close, his tail loosening its grip, allowing enough slack so the spade could journey down on her, to tease her clit. Her voice was louder, telling him not to stop. Then suddenly her muscles tightened, as his name echoed off the walls, and her entire body quivered in a spastic orgasm, pulling him over the edge with her. He rose up off the table as far as he could, driving deeper into her as he came.

Panting they collapsed; she smiled down at him as she reached up and pressed a button to free him from all the shackles. With amazing grace and strength he flipped over, rolling her body beneath his, her long legs wrapped about his waist shifting to allow him to free his tail. Her body glistened with the tiny beads of ice she had sweated through her pores; her skin was wonderfully cool against his. She was a new member to the X-Men and immediately caught his eye, and then his heart. Siberia smiled up at him and wrapped her arms about his neck and pulled him down for a long kiss.

"What does 'stoppen sie nicht' mean?" She asked, seeing his tail pick up the scissors from the corner of her eye.

"Don't stop." He purred, attacking her neck with kisses; she giggled, and turned her face, catching his lips with hers. His tail brought the scissors to his hand and he casually studied the simple metal and plastic object.

"I never thought scissors could be erotic." He confessed.

"You should see what I can do with a straight razor." She commented, a wonderfully, sinful grin on her lips.

"How about we clean the Danger Room, take a shower, and then you can take your oral exam." She continued as that delectably wicked grin spreading to her eyes.

"You are going to be the death of me." He sighed with a smile.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." She countered.


End file.
